Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. One reason for such difficulty may be that backing a vehicle with an attached trailer requires steering inputs that are opposite to steering inputs when backing the vehicle without a trailer attached to the vehicle. Another reason may be that objects may be present in the perimeter of the vehicle and the trailer that provide limited space to manipulate the vehicle and otherwise direct the trailer to a desired position or along a desired path. A further reason for such difficulty may be that small errors in steering while backing a vehicle with an attached trailer are amplified, which may cause the trailer to quickly depart from a desired path. Yet an additional reason backing a trailer can prove to be difficult is the need to control the vehicle in a manner that limits the potential for a jackknife condition to occur. A jackknife condition may occur when steering of the vehicle cannot control the hitch angle, such that the hitch angle would continue to increase and the vehicle must be pulled forward to relieve the hitch angle. However, in addition to the jackknife condition creating the inconvenient situation where the vehicle must be pulled forward, it can also lead to contact between the vehicle and trailer, thereby damaging the trailer and/or the vehicle.